1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Active matrix type liquid crystal displays display a moving picture using a thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching element. The active matrix type liquid crystal displays have been implemented in televisions as well as display devices in portable devices, such as office equipment and computers, because of the thin profile of an active matrix type liquid crystal displays. Accordingly, cathode ray tubes (CRT) are being rapidly replaced by active matrix type liquid crystal displays.
A driving circuit of a liquid crystal display includes a data drive circuit supplying a data voltage to data lines of a liquid crystal display panel and a gate drive circuit supplying a gate pulse to gate lines of the liquid crystal display panel. Integrated circuits (ICs) of each of the data drive circuit and the gate drive circuit are connected to the data lines and the gate lines through a tape carrier package (TCP) technology or a chip on glass (COG) technology. Printed circuit boards (PCBs) of the liquid crystal display may be connected to the liquid crystal display panel through the TCP technology or may be connected to ICs bonded on a glass substrate of the liquid crystal display panel using a flexible printed circuit (FPC) through the COG technology. In a module assembly process of the liquid crystal display, the PCBs may be assembled in a flat structure parallel to the glass substrate of the liquid crystal display panel by the TCP or the FPC or may be assembled in a bent structure of the liquid crystal display panel.
However, the manufacturing cost of the related art liquid crystal display increases because of the use of the expensive ICs. Further, because a large number of ICs are required to drive the liquid crystal display and a large number of signal lines are formed on the PCB, the size of the PCB increases. Accordingly, the size of the PCB has to be reduced for the thin-profile liquid crystal display.
When the ICs are boned on the glass substrate of the liquid crystal display panel through the COG technology, defective orientation of liquid crystals may be generated. More specifically, in the COG technology, in a high temperature laminating process, the ICs are boned on the glass substrate using an anisotropic conductive film (ACF). Subsequently, when the ICs and the glass substrate are cooled at a normal temperature, a shrinkage amount of the ICs is different form a shrinkage amount of the glass substrate because a thermal expansion coefficient of the glass substrate is different form a thermal expansion coefficient of the ICs. As a result, the defective orientation of the liquid crystals is partially generated around a bonding surface between the ICs and the glass substrate.